


a son.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [38]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When she started thinking about having children with Ben, Rey realized she wanted to give him a son.or:  Rey thinks about giving Ben a son.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	a son.

**Author's Note:**

> day 38, drabble 38.
> 
> Prompt 038 - son.

When she started thinking about having children with Ben, Rey realized she wanted to give him a son. She could just picture a little boy with long hair and Ben's eyes running around their yard with a dog, Ben grinning from behind them. Besides, Ben deserved to have someone that could carry on the Solo name since he was the only one of his generation that could. That would make him happy, she knew, and that would make her happy in return. Rey knew she had no control over it, but she'd pray for a son when the time came.


End file.
